Atruevious and His Clones
by Adrianna Agray
Summary: Dani, Superboy, and Red Arrow are captured by a clone crazy scientist. Leaving their teammates and mentors wondering what to do next. Team Phantom ends up working with YJ to try and get them back. rated T to be safe. please read. : ) I do not own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1 knockout gas

**This is my first crossover, wish me luck. : )**

 **P.S. in this Red Arrow finds out he's a clone a little sooner. He tries to find the original Roy, while helping the team take down The Light.**

 **Sadly I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

Danny and Dani were flying over Amity Park looking for ghosts causing trouble. Dani, however, was busy talking about superhero sidekicks.

"Oh, and most of them are around your age. Most of them look fifteen, like you are. How cool is it that you're a full hero who's the same age as sidekicks." The young ghost said to her mentor.

"Dani, could you stop rambling and focus?" The older asked as they saw a commotion below them. The Box Ghost was breaking into the packaging warehouse, again.

"I am the Box Ghost!" the most annoying ghost in the world yelled.

"Really Box. Can't we have one week without you stealing boxes?" Danny bantered.

"Mm. Beware!" Box Ghost shouted and through boxes at the heroes, trying to escape.

"I got him." Dani said using the Fenton Thermos and capturing him.

"Good wor. . ." Danny was cut off by knockout gas enveloping them both, making both turn back to their human forms.

A mysterious man came out of the shadows and picked up Dani. The man's name is Atruevious (A-true-vi-ous) Smith.

"One clone down, two to go." Atruevious chuckled to the unconscious half-ghosts.

Danny woke up to Sam shaking him and Tucker standing behind her, both looked worried.

"What? . . . Where's Dani?" Danny asked slowly.

"We don't know." Sam said.

"Dude, there's a knockout gas canister over here." Tucker said picking it up. "LexCorp? Isn't that in Metropolis?"

"Looks like I'm taking a quick fly over to Metropolis." Danny said standing up and nearly falling over again.

"No you won't, not like this." Sam said balancing him.

"I have to find Dani." Danny said.

"Dani's a tough girl. She can handle herself for a night." Tucker said. "Our parents will freak if we break curfew, again. And Vlad won't notice she's gone until tomorrow."

"Fine, let's get home." Danny said deflated.

. . .

Red Arrow, Superboy, Robin and Artemis were trying to gather information on The Light's latest partner. They, unfortunately, broke cover.

"Robin aren't you done hacking yet." Artemis yelled.

"Almost . . . got it." Robin said running in Artemis's direction. "Let's get out of here."

"Took you long enough." Red Arrow said to them.

"Let's just get out of here." Superboy said.

They were making their way to Miss Martian, who was waiting with the Bio-ship. There was a clanking sound. It was a knockout gas canister.

"Oh, crap." Red Arrow muttered a second before it went off.

Atruevious along with two other men came and took Red Arrow and Superboy.

"Now all the perfect kid clones are ours." Atruevious said and they disappeared as fast as they came.

"Artemis, Robin, what happened? Where are Superboy and Red Arrow?" Miss M asked panicky.

"Knockout gas." Artemis said standing up.

"Someone took them." Robin said. Then something flashed on his wrist computer. "And I think I know who."

"What are you talking about?" Artemis asked.

"I'll explain when we get back to the cave." Robin said. "We need to hurry."

Thus, the little heroes went back to the cave as quickly as they could. When they got there, Robin burst to the main computer faster than a speedster.

"Rob, what's going on?" Kid Flash asked his best friend.

"Superboy and Red Arrow were captured!" Miss Martian exclaimed.

"Captured by who?" Black Canary asked as Batman walked over to see what Robin was doing.

Robin had pulled up a mugshot of their captor.

"Atruevious Smith, is the Light's new partner." Robin said. "He is the one that took Red Arrow and Superboy."

"How do you know?" asked Zatanna.

"Because, Atruevious is known for cloning projects gone wrong." Robin said.

"Atruevious and his workers are trained to handle most superpowers." Batman said. "The Light gets powerful knowledge and Atruevious gets . . ."

"Perfected clones." Kid Flash said interrupting Batman.

"How do we find them?" Miss Martian asked.

"I'm already scanning for their coms, but he might have deactivated or blocked them." Robin said.

"The League will be on high alert." Batman said.

"So, we're just supposed to sit here." Artemis said.

"Yes." Black Canary said. "Or you could go home. It's late."

Our young heroes went home deflated. All of them wondering why they listened to the League and are worried about their missing teammates.

. . .

Red Arrow woke up in a dimly lit room that was moving. They were probably in the box of a truck. The room was lit by and electric lantern. Superboy was next to him. They both had inhibitor collars on and their hands and feet were bound with wire. Red Arrow tried to move, but when he did the wire cut into his wrists, drawing blood.

Red Arrow thought "This is just great." Then he saw something move across from him. A girl. "That girl can't be older than Robin." He thought again.

"Superboy wake up." Red Arrow said.

"What?" Superboy said trying to break the restraints.

"Don't bother, powers are off." Red Arrow said to the boy of steel.

"Are we moving?" Superboy asked.

Red Arrow nodded. The girl on the other side of the truck started to come to.

"What? Where? Danny!?" the young half ghost started.

"Easy kid we're locked up." Red Arrow said.

"You . . . You're Red Arrow and Superboy." Dani said nervously.

"Well, you know who we are." Superboy said. "But, who are you?"

Dani just realized she was in her civilian clothes.

"Dani, with an 'I'." Dani said to them.

"Who were you yelling about?" Red Arrow asked.

"My cousin Danny, with a 'y'. He was with me before . . ." Dani trailed off.

"We'll find a way out of this." Superboy said trying to reassure the girl.

"Why would they take us, and Dani, but not the rest of our team?" Red Arrow asked.

"Don't know. All the two of us have in common is that we're clones, but that . . ." Superboy started.

"Wait, did you say you're clones?" Dani asked interrupting.

The two boys though that this would freak the girl out, but it seemed to make the situation more clear to her.

"Yes, we are. Superboy is Superman's clone and I'm an exact clone of Speedy from when he first started." Red Arrow stated.

"I'm a clone too." Dani said debating whether or not to tell them her secret I.D.

She decided that the people who took her probably knew and it was likely that they would find out so she decided to tell them. They were the good guys after all, right?

"I'm a clone of Danny Phantom. He treats me like a cousin, since he rescued me." Dani said.

Then it all made sense to the young heroes. The people that captured them were after clones.

 **First chapter done! Tell me if you think this idea is stupid, please. I love reviews, followers, and favorites. They give me confidence to write more.**

 **Sorry for any errors you find. Please review and follow : )**


	2. Chapter 2 small clues

**I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **P.S. in this Vlad may still be a fruit loop, but he cares a little bit about Dani. Very little, but still.**

"Danielle went missing at 8:47 p.m. yesterday and you only think to tell me now?" Vlad asked.

Vlad is more concerned with the fact that Danny withheld the information from him. Not so much that his "daughter" is missing.

"It's only 6:03 a.m., on a Saturday. Besides, it's not like I could call you . . . without my family finding out." Danny said.

"Doesn't your sister know you're a half-ghost?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, but . . . not the point!" Danny yelled. "Dani is missing, and you're her legal guardian!"

"Right, right. I'll call the police." Vlad said. "Maybe offer a reward for her return."

"Seriously! I can't believe you! You could go out and help me look for her." Danny said. "Look, Sam and Tucker are trying to track Dani's com. We have a lead, LexCorp . . ."

"If Lex Luther has something to do with tis I want no part in it." Vlad said. "I will tell the public that Danielle is missing and offer a reward, that good enough for you."

"Fine, I don't know why I expected more form you." Danny said disappointed.

Danny fazed through the ceiling making his way towards Metropolis.

~"Sam, Tuck. You there?" Danny asked through his com.

~"Yeah, we're here. Any luck with Vlad?" Sam asked doubtful.

~"Very little, as usual." Danny said. "You locate Dani's com signal?"

~"No. whoever took her must have disabled it." Tucker said.

~"Then it's time for plan B." Danny said.

~"Wait, you're actually going to Metropolis. Wouldn't it be cool if you met Superman?" Tucker said.

~"No it wouldn't. I'm trying not to attract the attention of the Justice League, remember." Danny said.

~"Oh come on, Danny. The Justice League has aliens. What makes you think they wouldn't accept a ghost?" Sam asked.

~"People don't accept what they don't know. I'm not just a ghost and they'd see me as a freak kid. They're the all-powerful Justice League and I'm the ghost boy of a crazy town." Danny said.

~"Danny! Don't say that, man." Tucker said. "You are just as good as . . ."

~"Can we talk about this later, I'm at LexCorp." Danny said.

~"Be careful, Danny." Sam said.

Danny phased through the main LexCorp building and found a computer.

~"Tucker, could use some help hacking." Danny said plugging in the advanced PDA, that Tucker made him get, to the computer.

~"On it." Tucker said getting the information out of the computer.

A few minutes later an alarm ran through the building.

~"Tucker, I think you set off the alarm." Danny said. "Are you almost done?"

~"He's done, but . . . just get out of there!" Sam said.

Danny didn't want to get caught so he did as his girlfriend told him. He made his way back to Amity Park trying to contact them, but all he go was science. The coms were working on both ends. So, what did Tucker find to make them both freeze up?

. . .

"Superboy and Red Arrow were abducted at approximately 9:49 p.m." Batman said to the team.

"Their coms were probably disabled." Robin said.

Both Batman and Robin had been up until 1:36 a.m. looking for the two missing clones. It is now 6:59.

"How are we going to find them then?" Miss Martian asked.

Just as Batman was about to answer, a League alert came in. LexCorp hand an apparent false alarm, they thought their systems were hacked. Everyone glared at Robin.

"It wasn't me!" Robin said.

"Wait, wasn't the knockout gas canister from LexCorp?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, that's not that out of the ordinary." Artemis said to her boyfriend.

"What if Red Arrow and Superboy weren't the only clones this Atruevious kidnaped? And whoever was with the other clone/clones was the one to hack into LexCorp." Kid Flash clarified.

"That is a good possibility." Robin said thinking aloud.

"But, who could do that?" Rocket asked. "I mean, wouldn't it take someone with hacking skills close to Robin and one that knows a clone?"

Batman was already searching the League's database on clones. There were very little that they knew about, but the League does know most known clone creators. Including Vlad Plasmius/Masters. They knew his secret I.D., because he was in that billionaires' club with Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen, and Lex Luther. However, the League doesn't know the phantom's secret I.D.s, and about Sam and Tucker.

"Now we have a theory, but more problems." Zatanna said.

"We will answer these questions." Aqualad said.

"Our teammates are missing and we still have little a clue how to find them." Artemis said angrily.

"I might be able to trace the hack." Robin said plugging his wrist computer into the main computer. "It's iffy, but I might be able to find out where the hacker is."

"What do we do if Robin finds where the hacker is?" Miss Marian asked. "We won't know who we're dealing with."

"And couldn't it also be a trap?" Zatanna asked.

"We will determine that if Robin is able to locate the hacker." Batman said. "I will inform the League of our theories."

With that Batman zeta-beamed to the Watchtower, where Green Arrow, Superman, and most of the League were searching for the missing clones.

About an hour passed as Robin worked away to find the hackers location. Although, Robin was able to find the location.

"Got it." Robin said to get his teammates' attention.

"You found where the hacker is? That took long enough." Kid flash muttered the last part.

"Where did the hack originate?" Batman asked coming back to the cave.

"Amity Park." Robin said.

"Miss Martian, Rocket, Robin, take the bio-ship and find out what this hacker knows." Batman said. "Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash, Zatanna, you will be investigating a lead the League came up with in Wisconsin."

The team split into the two groups to try and find their missing clones. All of them wondering if they would get to their teammates fast enough and how many others were with them.

. . .

The clones had been in the moving truck for hours. Most of the time spent in silence.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Dani asked breaking the silence.

"We'll find out soon enough." Superboy said.

When they hit a bump, Dani couldn't control her momentum and hit Superboy.

"Sorry." She said drowsily.

"It's ok." Superboy said.

"You can sleep, if you want, Dani." Red Arrow said. "We should all get some sleep."

The clones decided to sleep, very cautiously. They were able to sleep for about six hours, when the truck slowed to a stop and the clones bolted awake.

"Dani, stay behind us." Red Arrow said.

Both boys were content of facing whatever threat this was before it got to her. Dani did not protest. She didn't want to move unless forced too. She wasn't used to the pain of being restrained with wire cutting into her skin every time she moved.

The doors opened to fast, the light that came with it was too much.

"Get them into the basement and fast." Atruevious said to his helpers.

One of the men held the remote for the collars. The boys knew this, but Dani was unaware of the painful electric shock that would come as the button was pushed.

As the clones succumbed to the overpowering darkness the electricity brought. The men came and dragged their limp bodies to the basement of an abandoned warehouse. A warehouse given to Atruevious by the Light, so that he could perfect his own cloning projects.

 **Chapter two done! Please review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Sorry for any errors you find, and for not updating in a while. Remember reviews make the story better : )**


	3. Chapter 3 meeting each other

**I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **Sorry if I mess stuff up.**

"What did you find, Tuck?" Danny asked phasing into his parents' lab where they had their Base.

"I wasn't able to find as much as normal, since LexCorp is more advanced than I'm used to. But . . . well, just look at this," Tucker said.

On the computer screen it said that LexCorp had just given a vast about of funds to a new scientist group. Along with some old Cadmus equipment.

Vlad had rambled about Cadmus before. He said they had perfected cloning. By many trial and errors. Apparently, Danny wasn't the only one who remembered this.

"Tucker, anyway of finding out where these scientists are?" Danny asked already knowing the answer.

"I've tried, man. But this is way out pf our league," Tucker said.

"Danny I know we have to find Dani, but we deal with ghosts," said Sam. "These are the types of things the Justice League deals with. Maybe, we should get help."

"We are way over our heads with this," Danny muttered. "I guess you're right, but where do we ask?"

"We don't know. You're the superhero," Tucker said.

Just then the house want on lockdown.

"Great," Danny sighed. "Who's trying to sneak their way into our house, this time?"

"Danny!?" Jazz yelled. "Come up here . . . uh . . . now please."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker came to the living room to find Robin, the boy wonder, in a ghost trap. While a Miss Martian and Rocket tried to get him out of it, Jazz went to Danny.

"That's Robin right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said in the same shocked state Jazz and Sam were in.

Danny wasn't at all shocked at this. In fact, he was happy that the boy wonder got caught. He had a rough relationship with the boy wonder ever since the Box Ghost got the bright idea to steal boxes in Gotham. Needless to say, it didn't end well. That is also why the League and even Batman doesn't really follow what the young half ghost is up to. After that, they thought he and his ghosts were a joke and Danny had to work extra hard to make sure none of the ghosts left Amity Park.

"What are you doing here boy blunder," Danny said annoyed and took the house out of lock down.

"Figures it's ghost boy's hacker," Robin mumbled freeing himself from the trap. "We have some questions to ask you."

"Um . . . you know each other?" Miss Martian asked looking at Robin.

"Figures the newbies don't know who I am. Bats certainly did a good job of making sure no one payed any attention to me outside of Amity," Danny said angrily. "My name is Danny Phantom, and yes Robin and I have a history . . . Robin, you said you had questions. Hurry up and ask them, before I kick you out."

"Someone hacked into LexCorp earlier today and I tracked it to here," Robin said. "What did you find?"

"Why do you want to know?" Danny asked.

"We believe the information to be relevant in finding our missing teammates," Robin said.

"Would they happen to be clones?" Sam queried.

"Yeah, why?" Rocket inquired.

"Because my protégé is also missing," Danny said. "And she's a clone of me."

"You got a protégé clone?" Robin questioned.

"Tell me what you know, because it is probably more than what we do," Danny demanded.

"Atruevious . . ." Robin was cut off by his com. "Slow down KF . . . What!? KF! We need to get to Wisconsin now."

The three sidekicks left for the bio-ship as fast as they came.

"I'm going after them. If Atruevious is involved in this the clones are in big trouble," Danny said.

"The other sidekicks are probably fighting Vlad, aren't they?" Jazz stated.

"The League most likely traced Atruevious back to him," Tucker said.

"Guys, get on coms," Danny said to his team.

"No way, we're coming with you," Sam said.

"No Sam, like you said this is bigger than us. I'll get Danielle back, but you guys need to stay here," Danny said. "Besides someone has to cover for me."

"Then hurry up and go before Vlad really hurts those sidekicks," Jazz said.

"We're here if you need us," Tucker said.

Danny gave approving nods to his best friend and his sister, then turned to his girlfriend. Sam sighed.

"Just come back with Dani, and we'll be keeping tabs on you with the coms," Sam said, Danny kissed her, and started to make his way to Wisconsin.

. . .

"Can't the Super Cycle go any faster?" Kid Flash whined.

"Will you be quiet Kid Mouth? The Cycle is just as fast as the Bio-ship," Artemis said.

"We're almost in Wisconsin," Zatanna said.

"Why are we going here again?" Kid Flash asked.

"Vlad Plasmius was known to work with Atruevious," Aqualad said. "And we are going to interrogate Plasmius to see if he knows any useful information about Atruevious."

The young heroes found their destination.

"Wow, we're going to that Mansion!?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Yes, now we are not looking for a fight," Aqualad said. "Remember that."

The team however wasn't not prepared for the half ghost that lives there. Vlad wanted them out of his house now.

"You sidekicks are trespassing on private property," Plasmius said throwing ecto-blast at the scattering teens.

"We just wish to speak to you about Atruevious," Aqualad said dodging the blast.

"I have nothing to say of him," Plasmius spat.

As this arguing went on Kid Flash decided they could use backup.

"Robinthiscrazyghostguywon'tlistentousneedbackup," Kid Flash said at super speed into his com.

~"Slow down KF," Robin said.

"We need Backup, Plasmius . . ." Kid Flash was hit with one of the ecto-blasts rendering him unconscious.

"Now you've done it cheese head," Artemis said firing her arrows.

"Pathetic children my daughter can do better than that," Plasmius said going intangible and questioning referring to Danielle as his daughter.

"Ground Him

"Dnuorg mih," Zatanna said to keep the ghost on the ground.

"Well, that's new," Plasmius muttered.

~"Aqualad, you there?" Robin asked through the coms.

"I am here Robin, we may require assistance," Aqualad responded.

~"We're already on our way. Is KF alright? We got cut off," Robin said.

Aqualad looked at his teammates. Seeing that the speedster regained consciousness, the leader replied.

"He is fine. What is your ETA?"

~"Five minutes," Robin stated after a pause.

"See you then, Aqualad out,"

In those five minutes Plasmius was able to restrain the young heroes.

"Now sidekicks, Why are you here without your precious mentors to protect you?" Plasmius asked.

"We just wanted to talk to you about Atruevious," Artemis said. "We know you've partnered with him on cloning projects before."

"And you had to break into my house to do so?" Plasmius asked.

Robin picked that moment to drop in.

"You guys ok?" Robin asked as Miss Martian and Rocket came in.

"Fine, just tided up and bruised pride," Kid Flash stated.

"Great, more adolescents in my house," Plasmius muttered.

Plasmius started firing ecto-blasts at Robin, while Miss Martian and Rocket freed their teammates. Robin dodged the blasts easily.

"Great job talking guys." Robin muttered. "What did they do to piss you off?"

"You are trespassing. Doesn't the Justice League teach you anything about manners?" Plasmius spat and landed a hit on Robin's arm.

"That's enough, Vlad," Danny said phasing through the ceiling and standing in-between the two.

"What are you doing here ghost boy," Robin said holding his arm.

"You know these hooligans?" Plasmius asked.

"Their clones are missing too. We work together, we have a better chance of saving all of them," Danny said. "And before you go off ranting about suing them, I bet they had to break in to get your attention."

"Very well, then," Vlad muttered.

"Wait," Kid Flash said speeding up beside his best friend. "That's the ghost boy? From Amity Park, right?"

"Yes, Flash Boy, I am and you of all people should know how irritating it is when people call you by the wrong name," Danny said. "Start talking Vlad."

"Fine, Atruevious and I did work together in the early stages of my cloning attempts. He's obsessed with getting a "perfect" clone and stole some of my equipment to try to obtain it. After I cut him off," Vlad said. "He was taking to many resources away from me and I'm pretty sure is legally insane."

"Figures, you would work with an even bigger fruit loop than yourself," Danny said.

"Why would he want to capture our clones?" Aqualad asked. "It is likely that Atruevious had a grudge against you, but what use would he have for them?"

"My clone wasn't stable at first," Danny said. "Atruevious, probable wanted clones who were originally stabilized.

"And there's the fact that he is working with the Light now and they could want their projects back," Robin reminded his team.

"That's the why, but we still don't know the where," Artemis said.

"I have told you all I know on this matter. Now, if you please, get out!" Vlad said.

"What part of working together did you not hear?" Danny spat.

"We never agreed to that," Robin said.

"Can we deal with our little grudge after our clones are back?" Danny said annoyed.

"Then you go with them, Daniel. I will contact you if Atruevious contacts me," Vlad said.

"Fine," Danny said and turned to the team. "We'd better go. Unless you want him to literally blast us out of here."

The teen heroes all went to the bio-ship and took to hovering in the sky, while they discussed with Danny.

"Danny Phantom, how come we don't know anything about you?" Zatanna asked.

"Because the League, and everyone else for that matter, think I'm a joke," Danny said. "And they don't really care what I do. They don't see me as a threat or ally. They see me as lower than a sidekick."

"We do keep have to reminding them a lot, that we aren't pushovers," Kid Flash said as Robin scoffed. "Dude, what's your deal?"

"We'll explain once our clones are home safe," Robin said. "Let's just get back to the cave."

"Are you sure we should let Phantom come?" Artemis asked. "You two don't seem to get along every well."

"I'm right here, you know," Danny said.

"I may not like him, but he is trustworthy and we'll get our teammates back faster with his help," Robin said. "But someone else needs to call Batman."

"I will do it," Aqualad said.

The rest of the trip was pretty much awkward silence. All the young heroes wondering how their clones were fairing against Atruevious.

 **Sorry that took me so long. The next chapter will be about mainly the clones with maybe the team at the end. I know this is fast pace, but I guess I'm like a speedster in that sense. Because IRL there isn't always a known buildup, it just happens. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, follow, and favorite. They help me continue, and if you do review, follow, and favorite I know you want more : )**


	4. Chapter 4 testing firsts

**I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **Warning: Torture (insert maniacal laugh here)**

Dani was the first to wake in the basement of the not-so-abandoned warehouse. She found that the wire was replaced with chains that held her to a table that was facing the door. Dani's chains were glowing. Recognizing what some of the equipment in the room was she started to panic and one of the machines started to beep faster, waking the boys up.

"Dani, it's ok. We're right here," Red Arrow said trying to calm her.

"We won't be . . ." Dani whispered almost inaudible, but Superboy heard.

"What do you mean?" Superboy asked.

Dani was too scared to care that he heard her.

"I know who has us." Dani said a little louder this time. "He's gonna kill us."

"Not if you keep proving useful to me," Atruevious said sinisterly, walking into the room. "I am sorry if I scare you, Danielle. But, I need all of you for my latest experiment."

"Why do you need clones?" Superboy asked.

"Good question. You see you boys were made so that if someone looked at you, they wouldn't know your clones. I need to see if I can use something from you to make my projects work for the Light," Atruevious said as he walked to one of the tables in the room, picked up what looked like a scalpel, and walked over to Dani. "But you Danielle, you're my favorite. Because you were saved by the person that was cloned. You were unstable, like all of my and Vlad's other attempts. But your will is stronger than most. I'm going to see if I can duplicate what Vlad did with you, plus the stability of the boys, and have it be loyal to the Light and only the Light."

Atruevious got closer to Dani and place hand on her forehead to keep her still as he raised the scalpel to her cheek.

"Leave her alone," Superboy growled, but Atruevious didn't seem to hear, as he still made a small incision across her cheek.

It wasn't deep enough to scar, but it did make Dani whimper in agony as blood stared to drip down her face from it.

"Now, now Danielle I know it hurts, but enjoy this test now. It'll only get worse for you clones from here," Atruevious said menacingly.

He went and cleaned the scalpel and did the same to the boys. They both grunted in annoyance to the stinging they had become accustom to.

"What's with the cuts?" Red Arrow asked after Atruevious had finished with him.

"I need to see how fast you heal. That will determine the amount of time in-between sessions. I suggest you get comfortable, you'll be here a while," Said Atruevious as he left the room with a maniacal laugh that rivals the Joker's.

"Dani, are you ok," Red Arrow asked and she nodded. "Who is that guy?"

"His name is Atruevious. He worked with the person that created me, before he went insane," Dani said.

"Yeah, we got the insane part," Superboy said.

Dani started to shake knowing what Atruevious did to his other failed clone attempts. He must have killed dozens of them trying to perfect his cloning process. Never in her life had she ever wished so bad to be in Vlad's company.

"Dani, you need to stay calm. We'll figure a way out of this," Red Arrow said.

"I know what he can do . . . and it's not good," Dani muttered. "He's right, this is only the beginning."

The boys tried to get a look a Dani. They had no idea what she had seen.

Danny had no idea what she had seen.

Right now Dani was scared out of her mind. She knew the second they proved unusable, they would be dead. She tried to calm herself, but failed.

"Who-who's the Light?" Dani asked still shuttering in fear.

"Basically . . . a team of the worst of our bad-guys," Red Arrow said. "But, they constantly underestimate us."

"Our team beat them before, we'll do it again," Superboy said.

Silence was what followed that conversation. For hours they just did not know what to say. For, although they hope, they knew it was unlikely for either of their teams to find them on their own any time soon.

As more time in silence passed their wounds started to heal and Atruevious came back in.

"Well, well looks like it's time for the first experiment," Atruevious said walking to a machine.

"What are you going to do?" Red Arrow asked.

Atruevious just scoffed and pushed a button on the inhibitor collars' remote. That sent powerful shocks of electricity into the clones' systems. Atruevious laughed evilly when Dani screamed and the boys grunted in pain.

Dani was the first to succumb to unconsciousness, with Red Arrow following a few minutes later.

Superboy dizzily tried to stay conscious, when the electricity stopped.

"Looks like you're first at bat, Superboy," Atruevious said looking at the dazed boy.

Superboy was barely aware of someone unhooking him from the restraints and being dragged out of the room, the rest of the equipment was still hooked up to him. Superboy's dazed state only pleased Atruevious more.

The insane man took Superboy to the next room over, where he took a sample of the boy's blood.

"What shall I do to you first?" Atruevious muttered mainly to himself since Superboy wasn't exactly coherent.

He decided on injecting him with a drug of his own concoction. Now, the drug was designed to numb pain, but he found that on most clones (98.7% of them) it made any pain they experienced increase by tenfold and make them highly susceptible to illness.

With the drug in Superboy, and knowing what he was going to do to him, Atruevious was glad that he had another clone similar to Superboy. It was likely that the Superboy would fail him, but Atruevious would have his fun first.

Thus, Atruevious started to work on his "experiment." Making several incisions on the boy's torso and arms, blood dripping from each gash. Each time the boy couldn't control his screams, as the pain was much worse than it should have been.

"Now, now little hero you wouldn't want to worry the others," Atruevious nearly chuckled, making a few more cuts.

"St-stop," Superboy muttered as a small amount of blood started to drip out of his mouth.

"Why would I do that?" Atruevious said and laughed wickedly cutting the boy on his arms several more times.

With that Superboy admitted to unconsciousness, as the pain became more than he could bear.

Atruevious noted that Superboy's heartrate had slowed a little, as he left Superboy to once again deal with the panicking Danielle.

Meanwhile, Red Arrow was trying to keep Dani calm so they didn't alert Atruevious that they were awake. Although, that was getting harder since Superboy had started screaming and Red Arrow didn't know what was happening to his teammate.

"Red Arrow, what are we going to do?" Dani asked fear evident in her voice.

"Someone will come for us," he said and Superboy's screams dwindled.

The heart monitor that was hooked up to Dani started to beep faster. She was starting to have a panic attack.

"Dani, come on just breath, you don't want . . ." Red Arrow was cut off by Atruevious walking in.

"Don't want what?" Atruevious said walking closer to Dani.

The heart monitor was beeping so fast now, that Red Arrow was surprised that Dani was still aware that Atruevious was getting closer. He had a syringe in her arm within seconds.

"What did you give her?" Red Arrow ask angrily, as Dani started to calm into a forced sleep.

"A sedative, Red Arrow, wouldn't want her fear taking her out before I got a chance to . . . play with her," Atruevious said.

"What did you do to Superboy?" Red Arrow was getting impatient with this creep.

"You'll find out soon enough," Atruevious left the room with that.

'This is just great,' Red Arrow thought. 'Uh guys, where are you?'

. . .

'Where are they?' Robin thought as the Bio-ship landed at the cave. 'This is taking too long, not to mention that Danny's sidekick is practically a newbie. We've got to find them before it's too late.'

"Robin, Phantom, are you coming?" Miss Martian asked.

"Yeah," Danny said getting out of his seat.

The both of them had spaced out thinking similar things. Both were growing more worried about their friends. Nearly a day had already passed, since they were taken. Time was not on their side.

So sorry that took so long but I never had enough time to get "in the zone" with this writing, because of school and my pets. I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think with reviews, follows, and favorites. (There are a lot of you now!) : )


	5. Chapter 5 just great

**For starters . . . What no reviews for chapter four? Was it that bad? I hope this is better.**

 **I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

The team has just brought Danny to the cave. Per Batman's orders Danny is in the detention cell.

'Lower than dirt.' Danny thought as he sat in the wooden chair. 'That's what I am to them. How are they the heroes? Wasting time because they don't see how I can help.'

"You evidently know more about Atruevious than we do, Phantom," Batman said walking into the room. "Start talking."

"He's a crazed up fruit loop who has a tendency for killing deficient clones," Danny said annoyed. "The fact that he got more equipment from this Light of yours means bad news. This is a waste of time that isn't on our side."

"What information did you get from LexCorp?" Batman asked glaring at the teen.

"Here," Danny said giving him his PDA. "It has all we got from them, which isn't much."

"Come," Batman said as he left the room.

Danny walked behind Batman to the main computer room. There was gathered a few members of the Justice League and the young sidekick team he was with earlier. Batman plugged his PDA into the computer and started typing.

While everyone was distracted by Batman's typing, Robin decided it would be a good time to question Danny himself. He silently dragged Danny to the far left corner of the room unnoticed.

"What's up boy blunder?" Danny asked irritated at the lack of . . . well everything.

"Can we get them back, you know that crazy better than us," Robin asked annoyed that Danny knew more than he did.

"I know we will get them back . . ." Danny wanted to go on but thought better of it.

"But . . ." Robin said looking at the rest of the group making sure they weren't missed, yet.

"But . . . I don't think I'll get my cousin back in one piece. The fear she's in alone could kill her," Danny said sadly.

"Superboy and Red Arrow will help protect her," Robin said.

"If they're even with her . . ." Danny mumbled as he and Robin made their way back to the group.

Batman was still typing away at the computer as they returned. Something started blinking on the screen.

"Find something?" Black Canary asked Batman drawing everyone's attention.

"It's a video file that was encoded into the information," Batman said and clicked play.

On screen Lex Luther appeared as the recording began to play.

" _Hello hackers_ ," Lex started on screen. _"I do not know which of the teams' hackers was able to obtain these files, maybe a combination of you, but that means you're looking for your clones. Let me just tell you that it is a waste of time. The help I've hired to get the projects back is very good. You see he knows more about clones than Cadmus does. One way or another he will give us clones that are loyal to the Light. Oh and if the Phantom Boy is watching this, I'd suggest you warn the others of exactly what Atruevious can do."_

When the monologue ended, all eyes were on Danny.

"Uh . . . well . . . Atruevious will kill them if they prove deficient, but I thinks that's unlikely. He'll probably try to break them and find out what makes them tick," Danny said.

"Now what?" Artemis asked.

"We find them," Robin said. "Somehow."

"Real helpful," Danny mumbled.

"Team I am going to relay this information to the rest of the league, stay put," Batman said, handed Danny his PDA, and walked to the zeta tubes.

Looking at the time Danny realized that his team would be getting worried about him.

"I'll just see myself out then, see you later," Danny said phasing out of the cave and making his way back to Amity Park.

"Just great . . . we're stuck here again!" Kid Flash said flopping down on the couch.

"Umm . . . so Robin, while we have a moment, what is the deal with you and Phantom?" Miss Martian asked.

"Not in the mood to talk about that Miss M," Robin said.

"Come on, Rob. We have a right to know why you practically hate his guts," Kid Flash asked.

"Just drop it, ok," Robin nearly yelled as he stormed to his room at the cave.

"What happened to make Robin dislike Phantom so much?" Aqualad asked staring to where the young bird ran off to.

No one present could answer that question. Thus, they all decided to go about random businesses until they got more orders.

 **(In Amity Park)**

"Danny, you are so lucky our parents went on that trip to the ghost hunting museum in England." Jazz said as Danny floated in front of him.

"I know that Jazz," Danny said reverting back to his human form.

"Anything new?" Sam asked.

"More worry, but that's about it," Danny said frustrated.

"We'll find her," Tucker said.

"I know we will, but I think it may already be too late," Danny said.

"Don't talk like that. She'll be fine," Sam said trying to reassure her boyfriend.

"I know what Atruevious has done to clones," Danny said. "And I know that Dani knows at least as much as I do about him. She isn't prepared for something like this."

"We will find her and the other clones with her," Sam said as Danny sat on the couch.

"We've still got nowhere to start, there are not clues," Danny said.

"There are somewhere, we just have to find them," Jazz said.

"The big leagues don't even know what to do," Danny said. "We'd better find them and soon."

Neither group knows what to do. They both are at a standstill until some new information comes. Not good for our clone friends.

 **(Back at the abandoned warehouse)**

"Wh-what?" Dani said drowsily after finial regaining consciousness, barely.

"Easy Dani," Red Arrow said.

"Red Arrow? I-I don't feel good," Dani mumbled. "When can we leave?"

"I don't know Dani, but we'll get out of this soon," Red Arrow said being as calm as possible.

"Is Superboy alright?" Dani murmured as she started to fall back asleep.

"He's alive Dani, but you need to go back to sleep," Red Arrow said. "The sedative still hasn't worn off yet."

"Ok," Dani said as she drifted back to sleep.

At this point Red Arrow is extremely irritated with Atruevious. First of all he gave Dani way too much of that sedative (if that's all it is) Second he had started torturing Superboy again and Red Arrow didn't know how his teammate was doing.

"Well, someone's more resistant than I thought," Atruevious said coming into the room and walking over to Dani.

"Get away from her," Red Arrow growled.

"Please, why would I want to hurt her when she sedated like this," Atruevious said. "That would be no fun."

However Atruevious did take a sample of her blood and then got on from Red Arrow as well.

"I have to say that you clones have stronger wills than any I have met before. Even if the girl's will is covered in fear," Atruevious said. "That'll be fun to mess with."

Atruevious did his maniacal laugh as he exited the room.

'This guy is just insane' Red Arrow thought looking at Dani. 'I've got to figure out a way to contact the League, Team, or someone.'

 **Chapter 5 done! Please review follow and favorite this. Also I reiterate was the last chapter horrible? No one reviewed! : ( please don't make me write a frowny face again : )**


	6. Chapter 6 Realy?

**First of all I would never abandon this story, even if you people hated it. Which I'm glad you don't. Second of all I hope you don't yell at me for taking so long in between these short chapters. Third of all Atruevious is a fruit loop, who talks to himself, like some fruit loops do. Ok, now that that's out of the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **(In the not-so-abandoned warehouse)**

"Incredible," Atruevious said going over the DNA of the clones in his lab that was just on the other side of his main torture room. "They sure did a good job on you, didn't they? Now, how can I get all the good stuff they put into you into Katherine."

Atruevious looked over to the pod where his slightly unstable clone, Katherine, was in stasis.

"Oh of course," Atruevious exclaimed running a program to convert the stability of the boys to be compatible with Katherine. "There is the matter of Danielle's changing form ability that I want to give to her . . . oh wait, I have that machine I can use to force the ghost girl to change."

With that Atruevious started to walk around the corner to where all three clones were waiting for him.

. . .

Red Arrow could not believe his eyes. Superboy was a bloody stitched-up mess right next to him. How could this happen?

"Red Arrow, is Superboy alright?" Dani asked still dazed, Red Arrow was starting the sedative Atruevious gave her wasn't really a sedative, which would have worn off by now.

"He will be, Dani. Atruevious just hurt him a bit," Red Arrow said trying to keep his voice even.

"Well, look at all the little clones together again," Atruevious said walking in and over to Dani.

"Get away from her!" Red Arrow growled as Dani stared at Atruevious with fearful eyes.

"Danielle, I need you . . . oh, how do you say it . . . ah, "Go ghost" for me," Atruevious said ignoring Red Arrow.

"Why on Earth would I do that?!" Dani asked shocked that Atruevious would even ask her.

"Uh, I thought you would say that," Atruevious said going to the side of the room that had these odd levers. "I guess I'll just have to make you."

Dani's eye widened in realization of what was about to happen as Atruevious pulled one of the levers. Her restraints turning green as she screamed trying to keep from changing forms.

"What are you doing to her?!" Red Arrow yelled at Atruevious.

"Stop that!" Superboy yelled waking up to Dani's screams.

"Not until she gives me the data I need," Atruevious said moving the lever down further increasing the intensity of the machine's energy.

Dani screamed louder and finally succumbed to her ghost form. When Atruevious shut off the machine, it left Dani shuttering in pain.

"Thank you very much, Danielle," Atruevious said collecting a sheet of paper that the machine that has the levers spewed out and leaving them alone once again.

"Dani?" Superboy asked to her shaking form.

"I'm . . . Ok," Dani said stuttering. "But, I-I really don't feel good."

"It's alright, we'll get out of this soon," Red Arrow said to both of the other clones.

Superboy fell back asleep as blood started to drip out of Dani's mouth and she stopped shaking.

"Red Arrow, I want to go home," she whispered.

"We'll get you home soon, Dani," he said to her as she fell asleep too. "Just hold on, the both of you."

. . .

"At last, Katherine is ready for a test run," Atruevious said as he finished the upload and had the fourteen year old (Physically) girl out of her pod.

"What do you want me to do first, father?" Katherine asked as she used Dani's abilities to change her black T-shirt and shorts to a black Kevlar suit, her dark brown eyes and hair turning a light purple.

"Well that's unexpected," Atruevious muttered. "Never the less, the Light and I need you to go and search for the sidekick team, they'll be a good test for you."

"Where shall I look, father?" Katherine asked stoically.

"Try Happy Harbor, that's where the Light was sending a . . . distraction for the young heroes," Atruevious said holding back a maniacal laugh.

"As you wish, father," Katherine said teleporting away.

"Good, that sill works. Now, what shall I do until she gets back . . . oh, I'll see how that Red Arrow reacts to my poison," Atruevious said and walked back to the three clones he abducted.

"Leave them alone, Atruevious," Red Arrow said defensively.

"For now, I will. Now, I just want to mess with you," Atruevious said injecting Red Arrow with the poison and then punched him in the gut.

"What's that supposed to do?" Red Arrow asked after spitting some blood at Atruevious.

"Hum . . . it's supposed to do to you what it did to them," Atruevious said gesturing to the others. "But, looks like you're different. Pity, that means I'll just have to torture you emotionally instead."

"What did you do to them?" Red Arrow asked more enraged than ever.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Atruevious said walking back to his lab to think up more ways to torture the clones he captured.

. . .

"Phantom, what was that?" Miss Martian asked after seeing his ghost sense.

Danny had already phased out side to see the Lunch Lady disrupting traffic with her meat attacks.

"Hey, Lunch Lady. What did I tell you about leaving Amity?" Danny yelled at her.

"Oh my, dear. You're much too thin, but I'll fix that," Lunch Lady said a through her onslaught of meat at Danny.

Danny phased through it and started on the offence against the ghost.

"You just had to drag your ghosts here with you, didn't ya," Robin said from behind them throwing a bird-a-rang at Lunch Lady, which she phased through.

"Oh dear, you lot are skinny too," Lunch Lady said kindly and then through meat at all of them. Trapping the young heroes except for Danny, Robin, and Kid Flash.

"Great job birdbrain," Dany said firing an ecto-blast at Lunch Lady.

"Like you're one to talk Ghost Boy," Robin countered as he and Kid Flash dodged another of Lunch Lady's meat attacks.

"Um, could you guys save it for when we aren't fighting a crazy ghost lady?" Kid Flash asked more so focused on all the meat around him. "What kind of powers are these?"

"She's actually one of the saner ghost I fight," Danny said. "Lunch Lady, you wouldn't mind turning yourself in, I have better things to be doing right now."

As she went to attack again Danny brought up the Fenton-thermos and sucked her into it.

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" Robin asked.

"Go free your teammates Boy Blunder," Danny said.

Just as the others were free and Kid Flash was about to ask Danny and Robin rather pointedly as to why they hate each other, when Katherine showed up laughing.

"Really, father wants me to best you lot? Easily done," Katherine said taking out a staff and charging the confused teens.

 **How was that? Please tell me what you think. Also it would make me so happy if you would review, follow, and favorite this story.**


	7. Chapter 7 Kat & the Grudge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking sooooooo long. Life got in the way . . . and reading other Fanfiction. Yeah, I'm a bit ashamed, but not too much. Now, so you don't have to reread the last chapter.**

 _~"Just as the others were free from Lunch Lady's meat attack and Kid Flash was about to ask Danny and Robin rather pointedly as to why they hate each other, Katherine (A clone Atruevious made) showed up laughing._

" _Really, father wants me to best you lot? Easily done," Katherine said taking out a staff and charging the confused teens."~_

 **And now to the new stuff.**

 **(Still in Happy Harbor)**

"Uh . . . you are who exactly?" Kid Flash asked dodging Katherine's staff.

"You can call me Kat," Katherine said trying to hit the three closest to her and somehow managing to hit Danny on the head, knocking him out.

"Why are you attacking us, or is this just one of those random villain attacks?" Robin said flipping over Kat, not at all concerned about Danny.

"Why would I tell you that?" Kat asked as she clotheslined the speeding Kid Flash with her staff.

Artemis fired two arrows in quick succession, standing protectively over her unconscious boyfriend. Kat used her weapon to deflect them away from her.

"That the best you have?" Kat asked as Rocket put a force bubble around her.

"That should hold her," Rocket said.

"Miss Martian, try to read her mind," Aqualad ordered.

"I have been, her mental barricades are stronger than any I've encountered before," the Martian said.

"Anybody else notice the smug look on her face?" Zatanna asked as Kat hit the force bubble with her staff, shattering it.

"I really hate that staff," Artemis mumbled aiming another arrow at Kat.

"Hate is a very strong word, love. You never know how your opponent will take that," said Kat using her staff, yet again, to break Artemis's bow.

Kat then through the staff at the hovering Miss Martian, knocking the Martian to the ground, unconscious. All the while using a disabling move on the archer, sending Artemis's unconscious form into a heap beside Kid Flash.

"That is enough," Aqualad said trying to use his weapons to subdue her, but she dodged the attacks easily.

"I thought the Justice League's sidekicks would do a better job than this," Kat said grabbing her staff and hitting Aqualad in the gut.

"What's your deal with us?" Robin asked throwing a bird-a-rang at Kat to draw her attention away from the struggling Atlantian.

"My father wants you out of the way. My actions are an extension of his will," Kat said pinning Robin with her staff at his throat that released knockout gas.

Kat pulled out a rebreather and let the gas flow over the rest of the young heroes.

"Again, I thought they'd be more of a challenge. They will be out for a while. Oh great, now I am talking like father," Kat said as the Justice League appeared.

Kat teleported away before they could get to her.

. . .

 **(In the not-so-abandoned warehouse)**

"Were my actions satisfactory, father?" Katherine asked as she appeared before Atruevious.

"More than satisfactory, darling, you did extremely well for your first time in the field," Atruevious said to his daughter. "Now, go back to your stasis pod. I will awake you for your next assignment."

"As you wish father," Katherine said as she went to her pod.

"Now what to do with those troublesome clones . . ."

. . .

 **(In the Cave's Med-lab)**

"How did one girl beat the crud out of us?" Kid Flash asked annoyed.

"She knows something we don't," Danny said.

"How do you know?" Robin started angrily. "You were KOed for the most of the fight!"

"I was semi-conscious when she had you pinned with her staff," Danny said.

"You little . . ." Robin was cut off.

"Enough! What is it with you two always pinning the blame on each other and totally dissing everything the other says?!" Kid Flash was finally able to ask. "Rob, I've never seen you act like this to anyone. Why him? And don't go off about waiting until we find the clones, because your little grudge is going to slow us down."

"Why him?! I'll tell yah why him. He brought his ghosts into my city and Batman and I had to clean up his mess," Robin said letting out his pent up anger. "It didn't end well for anyone. On top of that our clones are captured by a nut job he could've stopped."

There was a silence in the med-lab after that. No one knew what to say after the boy wonder's rant.

"I could've stopped Atruevious when he was working with one of my enemies a while ago, but I didn't. Atruevious disappeared without a trace and didn't do anything until now. There were other threats I had to deal with," Danny said. "I could have tried harder to keep the idiotic Box Ghost in Amity, or the Ghost Zone for that matter, but he somehow found his way to Gotham. I understand what I did hurt you, but no one has ever bothered to hear my side of the story. It's hard to keep doing the "hero thing" when almost everyone is against you and one of the only people who supports me is captured by a villain I could-should have stopped."

"Is everything ok in here?" Black Canary asked from the doorway, obviously hearing the yelling from down the hall.

"Better than they have been," Robin said.

"O-ok then," Canary said warily and left.

"We never did bother to listen to your side of the story," Robin said calming down.

"You wouldn't like it. It's basically an excuse," Danny said looking down.

"Please, tell us," Artemis said.

"I had been capturing ghosts left and right ever since I got out of school. I only had one ghost left to catch . . . Box Ghost . . . the most annoying ghost in the Ghost Zone," Danny said.

"What's this Ghost Zone?" Miss Martian asked.

"The place where the ghosts he fights come from," Robin clarified.

"Anyway, the Box Ghost had the bright idea to go try to steal this weird type of box in Gotham and ended up having a party with the Joker," Danny said. "They apparently boned over their "love" of Jack-in-the-boxes."

"Let's just say we got beat by a bunch of those boxes," Robin said shaking his head.

"I was hurt already from my earlier battles that day . . . and I slipped up . . . nearly got Batman and Robin Killed . . . got yelled at and shunned by Batman . . . not the best day in my life," Danny said.

"Wait, Batman actually raised his voice at you and you lived?!" Kid Flash asked.

"I'm still here aren't I?" Danny commented.

"Do you think Kat could have something to do with Atruevious?" Rocket asked after a long pause in the conversation.

"Perhaps, but we need to find more information on her," Aqualad said.

. . .

 **(In the not-so-abandoned warehouse, again)**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" screamed Dani as Atruevious electrocuted her for the tenth time.

"A-t-Atruevious, stop." stuttered Red Arrow because of the amount of blood loss from the multiple stab wounds Atruevious gave him.

"I can't hear you Red Arrow," Atruevious called.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh-A-aaa-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," screamed Dani again as blood dripped from her mouth, for the third time, and she passed out.

"Well, fun as always little clones. Keep this up and I'll have to try some new methods," Atruevious said turning off the machine and laughing manically. "See you later."

"I really can't wait for someone to teach that guy a lesson or ten," Superboy mumbled still dizzy from his latest torture session with Atruevious.

"Yeah, me too," Red Arrow said as Dani groaned and coughed up blood. "Dani, you alright?"

"I'm alive," Dani groaned and coughed some more. "D-do you think our friends are looking for us?"

"Of course they are, Dani," Red Arrow said.

"We will get out of this . . . somehow," Superboy said.

"You guys keep saying that," Dani said drowsily. "I just wanna see my family again."

"You will, Dani. We'll get you home," Red Arrow assured as Dani passed out again.

"I don't think we can last much longer," Superboy said.

"Don't you start doubting our friends now. You'd be surprised how long we can hold up. We just have to have hope that something will give us the edge we need to get out of here," Red Arrow said.

"I hope yo-your r-right," Superboy stuttered and passed out.

"Since when am I the optimistic one?" Red Arrow thought before succumbing to unconsciousness himself.

 **Again sorry for taking so long and any errors you find. Thanks to all who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. And if you haven't already pretty please review, follow, and favorite. Also please tell me what you would like to see in this story.**


	8. Chapter 8 a week, no answers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **Please, enjoy the chapter . . . if you dare . . . I'm feeling evil today. Also tell me if the time skip is senseless.**

 **(At the Cave)**

 _'A week. The clones have been missing a week.'_ Robin thought to himself as he went over the information the team and Danny had collected on Kat. _'We have next to nothing on Kat and we have no clue where they are!'_

Robin decide at this moment to practically slam his head into the computer keys.

"Dude, that's not helping anything," Wally said standing behind his best friend. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"You, Kaldur, and Danny aren't sleeping. Why should I?" Robin responded picking his head back up and continuing typing.

"Then how about you stop typing. It won't do you any good staring at that screen when we haven't got any new info in the last two days," Danny said from his position on the couch.

"Why are you guys even here still," Robin said. "It's late."

"The same reason you are here," Kaldur said.

"We want to know any new evidence . . . like now would be nice," Wally said.

"Yeah but short of Kat and Atruevious robbing a bank or something, that seems unlikely," Danny said as Robin sighed and gut up to flop on the couch.

"How is it possible that there are no clues?!" Robin said exasperated.

"No one knows, dude," Wally said collapsing next to him.

"Atruevious took them without a trace," Danny said. "And, as crazy as he his, he isn't stupid. We have to wait for him to slip up."

Just then there was a crash from the kitchen, M'gann had just dropped her mixing bowl.

"Miss M, you need to stop baking at all hours of the night," Robin mumbled rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry. It's all I can do to keep my mind off . . ." M'gann trailed off.

"It's alright M'gann," Wally said going and helping her clean up. "We miss them too."

"It's been too long since we've found anything," M'gann said as they finished cleaning up the mess.

"We will find something soon," Kaldur tried to reassure.

 _'Yeah, but will we be too late?'_ Robin thought as an uneasy silence filled the cave.

 **(In the not-so-abandoned warehouse)**

 _'A week of horrors, yippee!'_ Roy thought sarcastically as he looked at the beaten forms of Dani and Connor.

During one of the latest torture sessions his mask had fallen off and somehow in her delirium Dani managed to recognize him. So they started going by their first names because they're shorter.

Dani mumbled and groaned in her pain induced sleep, while Connor shook occasionally.

 _'Still no clue on how to GET OUT OF HERE!'_ Roy screamed in his head. _'This guy is insane and good at hiding us. I hope he makes a mistake soon.'_

"R-Roy? Why are you a-w-wake?" Dani stuttered.

"I just woke up," Roy lied, he had been up for hours. "But you should go back to sleep, Dani."

"I-I don't want-t-to," Dani whined, kind of.

"Dani, sleep," Roy all but ordered after chuckling at Dani's attempts at whining.

"But . . ." Roy silenced her plea with a mild glare. "F-fine I-I'll sleep."

Roy sighed as Dani fell asleep again. _'This is getting harder. I don't know if I can stay optimistic for another week . . . please hurry guys . . . we need help.'_

"Well, well. Your will is stronger than I thought it would be," Atruevious said from the doorway and Roy tensed. "Don't worry, I won't be messing with you anymore today. Although . . . I am getting bored with you . . . but you're still interesting with the others . . . oh I can't wait to see how they react!"

 _'He's more insane than I thought.'_ Roy thought as Atruevious left the room again. _'Who is he talking about? Why is he giving me more of a headache with his words, than with his fist?'_

"Roy, that guy seem more insane to you lately?" Conner asked.

"Oh yeah," Roy replied.

"Any idea who 'they' are?" Conner asked another question.

"N-not a-a cl-clue," Roy stuttered.

"Roy, you should get some sleep. I'll take watch," Conner said.

"N-no. I'm g-good," Roy muttered, sleep evident in his voice.

"Roy, sleep," Conner ordered similar to how Roy ordered Dani.

"I w-won't give into . . ." Roy said as he passed out from exhaustion.

 _'Something better change soon. We can't hold on much longer.'_ Conner thought, keeping a watchful eye on the door.

. . .

"Are you ready for your next assignment, my dear?" Atruevious asked Katherine.

"Yes, father," she replied. "What is it?"

"You are to allow yourself to be captured by the team of protégés you previously encountered and allude to where we are holding their clones," Atruevious uttered the sanest sentence he has said in the last week. "You are to return her after six hours of being contained by them. Do you understand?"

"Yes, father," she answered.

"Good, you will leave at approximately 8:37 a.m. Start preparing,"

"Yes, father," answered Katherine as she went to do what she was told.

"This is going to be most amusing," Atruevious said as he started a fit of maniacal laughing.

 **Short chapter I know, but I wrote this in like four hours tonight because I was on a roll. Plus, this is a good cliffhanger to stop at . . . for me at least. Sorry for any errors you find.**

 **Thank you to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. Please, review, favorite, and follow this story. : ) : )**


	9. Chapter 9 where the warehouse is

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

 **Thanks to all that follow, review, and favorite . . . special shout out to KobiakWolde13 for reminding me that I have stories to write as well as reading them : )**

"Hello, little heroes," Kat said holding a sack of loot, apparently she decided to rob a bank in Happy Harbor to get their attention.

"How about that, she did decide to rob a bank," Kid Flash said.

"We're bringing you in Kat," Robin said.

"Oh really, well try and catch me," Kat said flipping over Aqualad and then hitting both him and Rocket with the staff.

"Hey, what's with you and that staff?" Rocket asked rubbing her side as Zatanna helped them up.

"Like you all don't have your favorite toys," Kat said tripping the speedster with it.

"How would you like to play with mine?" Robin asked throwing some of his bird-a-rangs at her, she deflected them with her staff.

"No thank you. I think that mine is better," Kat said deflecting the arrows that Artemis shot at her.

"Yeah well, you can't deflect my ecto-blasts," Danny said flying in and landing a hit on her back and knocking her out.

"Hey guys, Bats call and said you could use a hand," Danny said as Robin restrained Kat.

"Thanks, Danny," Miss Martian said.

"Now let's get her back to the cave," Robin said as Aqualad and Kid Flash stayed behind to explain to the cops.

 **(Back at the cave)**

"Why can't we interrogate her?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, she knows where our teammates, and Danny's protégé are!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Batman said you couldn't," Black Canary said "Now go wait until we get some information from her."

"But that could be hours!" Robin nearly whined.

"We don't have that kind of time," Danny said.

"I know, guys. But it's better if it's just us watching her, ok?" Black Canary asked.

"Just hurry up with it," Robin said as he and the others stormed away from the detention rooms.

"Who are you?" Batman started simply.

"I told the little team already, call me," Kat," she said annoyed.

"My father, I told them that already too," Kat said getting a bored tone in her voice.

"Who is he?" Batman asked getting annoyed himself.

"You already have your suspicions on who my father is, otherwise you would have left me with the cops," Kat said snarky. "But if really need confirmation, yes, Atruevious is my father."

"Where is he holding Superboy, Red Arrow, and Dani?" Batman growled.

"You mean those pathetic excuses for clones? I don't know where, but I know he will not have them much longer," Kat said staring at the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Batman questioned.

"I know he is sending one of the boys back to the Light, whatever that is, and disposing of the other two very soon. You will not get your clones back," Kat said malevolently.

"Manhunter." Batman said signaling the Martian to start.

"Ah A, Martian. You cannot get into my head that easily. Even if I did know where the warehouse was, I would not tell you." Kat said easily.

 _'This is going to be a long day'_ Batman thought to himself, while staring at the girl in front of him. _'If she's telling the truth, then were have to hurry and find the clones.'_

 _-five hours and thirty-seven minutes later; because I don't want to write Kat totally ignoring everybody for that long-_

"Where is the warehouse?!" yelled the impatient bat.

"Well I guess it's time to make my leave anyway," Kat mumble. "It's near lake Erie, States' side . . . but you can track me with the placer your planted on me, while I was unconscious, if you don't believe me," Kat said teleporting away.

"She's a teleporter," Manhunter stated.

"I'll tell the team to head to Lake Erie," Batman said looking at where the planted tracker was. "We know where the clones are.

. . .

 **(In the Not-So-Abandoned warehouse, near Lake Erie)**

"You're coming with me archer," Atruevious said unchaining Roy and just about dragging him to the door.

"R-Roy! N-no don't t-take hi-m," Dani slurred.

"It'll . . . be ok . . . Dani," Roy said as he struggled to breath from the cracked ribs he sustained. "Just . . . stay strong . . . for me . . . ok?"

"O-ok," Dani coughed out, she recently got a high fever and Conner caught a cold.

Roy looked back at his broken friends as he was lugged out the door and to the separate torture room.

"What else are you going to do to me?" Roy asked enraged at how he and his friends had been treated thus far.

"We're going to try asphyxiation by water today . . . but not a lot of it . . . the Light wants you back in less than a day so. . . better have my fun with you now!" Atruevious said.

'He's going to nearly drown me and then had me back over to the Light . . . "Roy thought. 'Wait . . .'

"What about the others?" Roy asked aloud.

"Oh, dear clone, you know how they're fairing. They won't last the night . . . which is why I sent Kat to lure your friends here." Atruevious finished with a wicked laugh.

Roy and the other clones had met Kat when Atruevious thought it was a good idea to let her torture them with her staff, which is where the cracked ribs came from.

"If she hurt them you're in for it," Roy growled.

"What are you going to do if she did . . . you won't be able to do anything for a while . . . the Light may not be too happy about that . . . oh well," Atruevious said making little sense. "Oh well, time to leave you with my parting gift to you."

Roy screamed in blinding pain as Atruevious stabbed him deeply in his left arm.

"Good luck with your new masters, boy," Atruevious said laughing as he walked out of the room to let Roy bleed.

 _'Guys, it's now or never. Please come find us . . . we need help,'_ Roy thought as unconsciousness enveloped him yet again.

 **(On the bio-ship, nearing the warehouse)**

 _'We're almost there, guys. Hold on,'_ Robin thought fiddling with a bird-a-rang.

 _'I'm coming Dani, please hang on,'_ Danny pleaded in his thoughts as they landed.

"Let's go get our clones back," Kid Flash said determinedly as they all set about their jobs on infiltrating the warehouse.

 **How was that? Please tell me what you think. Reviews, Favorites, and Followers are much appreciated.**


	10. Chapter 10 found 'em

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYBODY . . . even if you're not in America . . . remember what you're thankful for . . .**

 **Hey everyone reading this guess what happens in this chapter . . . NOT TELLING . . . you'll just have to read and find out! Thank you to all that review, follow and favorite : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) see I give a lot of smiley faces when people review . . . I wonder where that will lead for this chapter . . .**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom**

 **Just to want you I'm not so good at writing things that are happening at the same time and in this story there are three parts so . . . yeah, just wish me luck. Sorry for the long A/N.**

 **(At the Not-So-Abandoned warehouse, near Lake Erie)**

"Come now, Katherine we're leaving," Atruevious said shoving Kat along.

"Where to?" Kat asked surprisingly sweet.

"To visit some of my friends with the Light," Atruevious said ushering Kat out the side entrance.

Just as the two mentally unstable villains walked up to the getaway truck as the henchmen loaded the sopping wet, beaten, and unconscious archer in the back.

"You know where to go?" Atruevious asked his men and they nodded in response. "Good, get . . ."

"Not so fast, Atruevious," Kid Flash stated with Artemis at his side, bow drawn.

"You've got someone that belongs with us," Robin said with the bat-glare full on and Zatanna at his side.

"Hum . . . you got here faster than I anticipated," Atruevious muttered. "Kat, take care of the sidekicks."

"With pleasure," Kat said taking out her staff and aiming it at Robin.

"KF, Arty, go get Red Arrow," Robin said defending himself from Kat's attack.

"On it," Artemis said as she and Kid Flash raced toward the back of the truck.

Kat tried to through her staff at them, but . . .

"Etativel eht ffast," Zatanna said as Kat struggled to hold on to her weapon.

"You rely too much on that staff," Robin said landing a hit on her side.

"Don't let them get the clone you twits!" Atruevious yelled at his men.

"Seriously," Artemis said ensnaring the two men in a net.

"You can never find good help these days," Atruevious muttered running after Kat.

The speedster then unlocked the back of the truck and the sight of their broken teammate made them both gasp.

"Roy?!" Kid Flash said rushing to his friend's side. "Come on, wake up."

"W-Wally?" Roy asked after coughing a few times. "T-took ya l-long enough."

"Let's get you back to the Bio-ship," Artemis said helping her fellow archer to his feet.

. . .

"They must be in here somewhere," Rocket stated as she, Danny, and Aqualad entered the basement to the warehouse. Miss Martian stayed on the Bio-ship for a quick getaway.

As they neared the end of the hall they heard whimpering. They ran faster and knocked down the door at the end of the hall. The sight on the other side of the door shocked them.

"Dani!" Danny said running over to his "cousin" and unlocking her chains as the others undid the unconscious boy of steel's restraints.

"Y-you're here," Dani muttered snuggling into Danny's chest as he picked her up bridal style, careful not to aggravate any of her injuries.

"Easy, Dani. We're getting you out of here," Danny said following Rocket out the exit, Aqualad supporting Superboy behind him.

"R-Roy, he t-took hi-m," Dani stuttered anxiously.

"Roy's friends are getting him out, don't worry," Danny said soothingly as they made their way to the Bio-ship.

Dani had a coughing fit as they got up the stairs.

"Easy, Dani. We're almost there," Danny said as he noticed how warm the girl in his arms felt.

"Danny, I don't feel good," Dani said.

"It's ok, you'll feel better soon," Danny said reassuringly.

"I'll go check on the others," Rocket said once they reached within sight of the Bio-ship.

"Good idea," Aqualad said as Rocket ran to aid their friends.

. . .

"You little brats, foiling my plans," Atruevious said helping Kat up.

"You shouldn't have messed with our clones," Zatanna spat as Artemis shot both Atruevious and Kat with the polyurethane foam arrows from behind them.

"We will get you back for this treachery," Kat said struggling against the foam.

"Zatanna and I will stay here until the authorities and the League arrive," Rocket said standing by the sorcerer.

"Y-you guys . . . g-get the . . . others out?" Roy asked as Artemis and Kid Flash helped him walk to the Bio-ship that was landing right in front of them.

"Yeah, they're already on board," Robin said as they walked on the ship.

When they got to the main room on the ship Artemis started to patch up some of the new cuts on Roy's arms and Robin got a blanket to help dry off the soaking wet teen. Miss Marian was flying the Bio-ship as fast as she could back to Happy Harbor as Aqualad started to stabilize Superboy and Danny was desperately trying to bring down Dani's fever.

"I'm c-cold," Dani muttered, shivering slightly.

"I know, but we need to wait until that medicine kicks in, your fever is still too high," Danny said stroking her hair.

Throughout the whole ride no one spoke of the elephant in the room.

. . .

 **(At The Cave-after all the clones had the surgeries they needed)**

"Hey, everybody there?" Danny asked through his com.

~"We're all here. Did you find them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, we found them." Danny said as there were cheers on the other end. "They're pretty banged up, but they'll be ok."

"That's great. When will you guys come home?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know yet. . . as I said they're all hurt badly, one of the other clones still hasn't woken up, the big leagues say we need to stay here until she's able to be debriefed." Danny said.

"They can't. . ." Vlad started but was cut off.

"I think it's best that she stay here for awhile." Danny said. "Guys . . . All three of the clones aren't doing well, they will be ok, but not for a while."

"Is there anyway I can see her?" Vlad asked sounding honestly concerned.

"I'll see what I can do. . . I'll call back later," Danny concluded and, after his friends goodbyes, made his way back to Dani's bedside.

Robin and Kid Flash were standing guard over their archer, as was Miss Martian over her boyfriend.

Roy had fallen back asleep, completely drained after the ordeal they went through. Superboy still hadn't woken up yet. If he doesn't soon, he runs the risk of falling into a coma.

"Hey, Dani," Danny said taking a seat beside her bed and taking her hand. "The pain meds kick in yet?"

"Yeah, a bit," Dani said looking at her fellow clones.

"They'll be alright, Dani," Robin said.

"They're strong, you know that," Kid Flash said.

"I know . . ." Dani looked like she was going to say something else, but a coughing fit stopped her.

"Dani, you should get some sleep now," Miss Martian said. "We'll still be right here when you wake up."

"Danny, you remember what we were talking about before . . . all this?" Dani asked.

"Yes, I've been thinking of the irony of that conversation a lot in the past eight days," Danny said shaking his head at the ceiling. "But Miss Martian is right, you should sleep. We'll still be here when you wake up."

"O-ok, goodnight," Dani mumbled as she started to drift off to sleep.

"What was the conversation about?" Robin whispered after a few minutes to ensure that Dani was really asleep.

"All of you, 'sidekicks' I mean," Danny whispered back.

"Really?" They all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, she was rambling on about all of you and how I'm around the same age as you," Danny said nearly rambling himself. "She's really quite the fangirl."

The tree just stared in shock of what was just said. In the hero world they were typically seen as kids, but a hero's partner saw them as something to be admired.

"And you?" Robin asked earning a questioning look from the male half ghost. "What do you think of us?"

"I think you know what you're doing," Danny said "I don't think I would've been able to get Dani back without your help. So, I'm grateful to your team on many levels, thanks."

"You don't need to thank us, this is what we do," Robin said.

And so the young heroes waited for their clones to awake.

 **How were them apples! This is my favorite chapter I've written for any fanfic. I hope you like it too : ) please REVIEW, follow and favorite : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : ) : )**


	11. Chapter 11 the end

**Ok everybody . . . this is the last chapter : ( Sorry I haven't updated, I couldn't come up with a good ending. I had a lot of fun writing this. I thank all of you for reading and I hope you enjoy the final chapter : )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or Danny Phantom.**

Danny was still standing guard over his cousin and the other clones multiple hours later. The other heroes had fallen asleep and their mentors had whisked them to their rooms in the cave. They all were quite exhausted after the ordeal they went thought, but Danny had to stay up. He had somehow convinced Batman to let Vlad come to see Dani, with a League escort to the cave, of course. That was a short while ago and Vlad was due here any minute. . . speak of the devil.

"Daniel," Vlad whispered, as to now wake the others, "How is she doing?"

"Better," Danny whispered back, suppressing a yawn, "Her fever has gone down and her wounds are starting to heal. A few were infected, but their doctors dealt with that. It could've been a lot worse. Dani told me how the other two protected her, helped her stay sane."

Vlad sat down next to Danny and held his daughter's hand.

"I should have stopped Atruevious sooner," Vlad said.

"We both should've seen this coming, but that whack job is in prison now," Danny said yawning aloud this time.

"You should probably get some rest," Vlad said, "You've been through quite an ordeal."

"I don't need," Danny started, but was cut off.

"Mr. Masters is right, the others are all asleep," Green Arrow said sitting next to his former protégé, "There's a guest room open down the hall, second door on the right."

Vlad gave Danny a look that told him that sleep was mandatory. The young half ghost grumbled as he left the room. A few minutes after he left, Conner decided to rejoin the land of the living.

"Easy, Conner," Green Arrow said having the panicking boy lay back down.

"W-what happened?" he asked looking around.

"The team rescued you. Atruevious and Kat are in prison," Green Arrow said.

"Are they alright?" Conner asked looking at his fellow clones.

"They will be fine," Vlad said reassuringly.

"I have to go get one of the doctors. I'll be right back," Green Arrow said and left.

"So, you're Vlad?" Conner asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Vlad asked.

"Dani. She talked about you and her cousin a lot," Conner responded, "Is he here too?"

"Yes, we just sent him to bed though," Vlad said, "Thank you for helping keep my daughter sane through the ordeal."

"It's what we do," Conner said.

 **(A few days later)**

"Boys, don't push yourselves too far," Black Canary called to the training clones. "You're still healing."

"We haven't been able to move in over a week," Conner said.

"We're taking advantage of it," Roy said as he and Conner continued to spar.

Canary shook her head and smirked at them.

"Like you wouldn't get right back to training the minute you could stand," Green Arrow said to Black Canary as Conner pinned Roy. "Roy, stop going easy on him."

Roy muttered something as Conner helped him up. Roy then flipped over Conner and pinned the younger down.

"That a boy, Roy!" Green Arrow said and Roy muttered something else as he helped Conner up.

~'Phantom D01, Spirit D02' the computer called as their new friends teleported to the cave.

"Roy! Conner!" Dani shouted as she ran to meet her fellow clones.

"I still can't get used to teleporting," Danny complained as the Boy Wonder popped up behind him.

"You will, eventually," Robin said as Dani got sparing tips from the other clones.

"So, you say," Danny muttered.

"Hey, Miss M. What's for lunch?" Kid Flash said coming up behind Robin as the adults left the room.

"I'm making turkey burgers!" she said excitedly as Artemis helped her chop onions.

The three that were standing by the zeta tubes made their way to the living room.

"We are glad the two of you could come for lunch," Kaldur said.

"Well, someone told me this would be good team bonding," Danny said looking at Robin, "Plus, Dani would rather be learning more techniques with you guys, than caching up on school work."

"Does anyone else get confused with you two having the same name?" Raquel asked.

"My cousin is usually the only one who calls me "Dani" when he's around," Dani said as she sat down on the couch.

"If you don't mind I think I'm going just call you by your codename, Spirit," Zatanna said.

"That's cool," Dani said.

"So, what are we watching until lunch is done?" Artemis asked as Robin turned on the T.V.

"Ghost Busters!" Robin and Kid Flash shouted at once.

"Ha, ha," Danny said as Dani chuckled, "You know they weren't too far off with how we catch the ghosts."

They all laughed a bit at that and Danny pointed out all the similarities and differences between the movie and real life. He wouldn't stop interrupting until Dani through a pillow at him. Then a buzzer went off.

"Oh, burgers are done!" M'gann called as she flew over to the kitchen and set everyone's burgers up.

They sat in the living room eating the delicious burgers as they finished the movie. None of them noticed their mentors in the back of the room silently watching over them.

 **Well, that's the end of this story . . . I don't know if I'll do a sequel or not . . . I hope you enjoyed it! : ) : ) : ) : ) smiley faces for all : ) : ) : ) : )**


End file.
